be_like_brofandomcom-20200213-history
Sarcastic Bro
Abdul Khan Mohammad, commonly known as Sarcastic Bro, and infrequently referred to as the Resignator of Teachers, is a comedian, school student, terrorist, entrepreneur, and diet pill sales representative who lives in Cybernetic India. He is the nephew and apparent lover of Sarcastic Auntie, and consequently both the father and cousin of Munna. in addition, he is a polygamist and has four girlfriends, and the half-brother of Weed Bro. Sarcastic Bro is a member of S.C.H.O.O.L., a terrorist organization active on the Cyber that has resisted the Cybernetic Indian government and advocates its overthrow and replacement with a memearchist utopia that would purge Cybernetic India of normies and preserve its dankness. He is very sarcastic and often ridicules teachers and other authorities. He is also a staunch anti-feminist. Sarcastic Bro is one of the most famous and frequently appearing meme masters on the Cyber. Biography Family Sarcastic Bro was born in India as the child of Sarcastic Bro's mother's and of Weed Bro's Father. After his father divorced his mother and married Weed Bro's Mother instead, He gained 1 half-brother (Rockin' Hair Bro), 2 adoptive half-brothers (Weed Bro and Armless Bro) and 2 half-sisters (Tina and Weed Sis). Early life .]] As is the case with many of the Cyber's most famous characters, little is known of Sarcastic Bro's childhood, but, like Weed Bro, Sarcastic Bro has been documented to have caused the resignations of countless teachers during his schooling thanks to his refined trolling ability, hence his alias. Despite his fair white skin, there is a broad consensus among memeology scholars and meme historians that Sarcastic Bro was almost certainly born and raised somewhere in Cybernetic India, along with his half-brother Weed Bro and many other meme masters, although the exact specifics of this remain in dispute. His name, which is West Asian, can be seen as an attribution to his birthplace. This is assumed to be the reason that he always wears sunglasses, even indoors; In an extremely polluted area of the world he would need significant eye protection almost all the time, or risk damage to his vision. Like his brother, he is a trouble student in school and often makes his teachers resign. However, his delinquency does not stay restricted to school. He is often seen ridiculing other forms of authority including his parents, his elders, friends, total strangers, and even police officers. Mohammad is currently a married man, with a stepson. He's also a raging alcoholic, participating in the unusual practice of taking 8 shots of Vodka after drinking 10 glasses of milk, after which he notes that the walls begin to move on their own. Mohammad was recently revealed to have an estranged, transgendered child, Munna, with Sarcastic Auntie as the mother. This points towards an apparent incestuous fling between the two characters. However, Abdul recently apologised for not accepting Munna and was forgiven, indicating that his wholesome side is having a positive effect on his relationships. Education and Career Sarcastic Bro currently works as a sales representative for a diet pill manufacturer. Sarcastic Bro has always adored famous civil engineers, the most prominent being Bob The Builder. It is believed that his fascination with the character has led to Sarcastic Bro studying in the field of civil engineering. Connection to the Weed Bro canon that confirmed Sarcastic Bro's inclusion in the canon]] For quite a long while, many at /r/ComedyCemetery speculated as to whether Sarcastic Bro was part of the official Weed Bro canon or not. Despite the theories brought up by many users, there was no concrete evidence as to Sarcastic Bro's inclusion or exclusion from the canon. However, on May 15, 2017, a Weed Bro comic was brought to the attention of the /r/ComedyCemetery Weed Bro Research Team by /u/bathtimewithcthulhu featuring Tina, Weed Bro's then-girlfriend, and Sarcastic Bro having a conversation. Through the connection between Sarcastic Bro and Tina, this creates an indirect connection between Weed Bro and Sarcastic Bro. This confirms that Sarcastic Bro, Sarcastic Auntie and Weed Bro are not only all present on the Cyber, but that they also inhabit in the same region of it (which is most likely Cybernetic India) with more crossovers likely to come in the future. In recent times, Sarcastic Bro is seen to have become more and more wholesome, shifting towards a life of generosity and kindness at the expense of his own benefit. He is see using less sarcasm and makes more attempts to teach life lessons. However it is speculated by some /r/ComedyCemetery regulars, such as /u/UNSC_Luke_1021, that Wholesome Sarcastic Bro is an entirely different entity from Sarcastic Bro, and they simply never appear together. More research is currently being done by dedicated meme historians. Category:Characters Category:Bros